Lyka Ortega
Lyka Raymundo-Ortega is a Taong-Lobo, born to Vanessa "Nessa" Blancaflor and her husband with an unspecified name. She is the Itinakda Lia Ortega's mother and was the Punong Bantay who led after her grandaunt Eleonora "Elle" Blancaflor. Lyka's efforts to unite both the Bampiras and Taong-Lobos resulted not only to her own demise but also forever shame with the anger-fueled Lucille Zaragosa declaring her as the biggest traitor in all of werewolf history. She played a major role in shaping up the Itinakdang Lobo through passing on all powers she had to Lia, thus giving the latter the ability to burn vampires with a touch. Lyka was also the Huling Bantay and was titled strongest among her kind until Lia's era. Background Early Life Born to a family of utmost simplicity, Lyka displayed a positive and optimistic perception of life despite all the hardships her family has been going on through. She lived in a secluded hut situated in the middle of a forest in San Agustin, though moved to the central town after they were accused as monsters and got their house burnt to ashes, including her father. Lyka's mother Nessa, clueless of how she would feed her young, sought for her stepsister Clara's help. The latter, in accordance with their late mother's dying wish, coped them. They lived altogether under one roof but Lyka was still mistreated. This maltreatment became even worse when Nessa, due to accidentally infecting Anton and turning herself into a black wolf, left young Lyka to be raised by Clara. Ortega Massacre Following the sudden death of her husband Noah, best friend Trixie, mother Nessa, grandaunt Lady Elle, and unnamed sons, Lyka decided to give up her position as Punong Bantay to Lucille Zaragosa in fear that one day she will also lose her daughter Lia to the vampires who caused the death of her family. Not even her close friend Abraham Villamor could convince her to keep the throne, she keeps on saying her sole purpose for living is her daughter and it would kill her if she again loses a child again. Lyka left her old home and moved to a secluded mansion situated somewhere in the middle of a forest, hoping that this will be a new start for her and Lia. Despite her war inactivity, nevertheless, she remained a great asset to the Waya Council. She often gave advises, information and anything that is beneficial to the Taong-Lobo people. The Death of Lyka Ortega Lyka agreed to meet with Roman Rodriguez and talk about a peace treaty between the two opposing groups after discovering that the latter was truthful about having a son. She saw a lot of herself in Roman — both were struggling single parents and are willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of their children's well-being. But their supposed plan did not go smoothly; Alfredo Zaragosa and a few other Taong-Lobo warriors went to check on the Ortega family upon hearing from Tabitha Matute that Lia had gone missing. Lyka insisted they leave as she had already found her daughter, but when the party is just about to leave, someone caught Roman hiding behind the bushes. Alfredo was the first to sense Roman's true nature and quickly tried to attack him. Lyka prevented them from wounding Roman and her fellow Lobos accused her of treachery toward against their kind. She told everyone Roman is not to be feared as he was not dangerous or bad like the usual stereotype of a Bampira. Their discussion was interrupted by Magnus Imperial's arrival, the evil vampire leader. He states Lyka is indeed a traitor and that was the moment he was waiting for — for the Taong-Lobos to be brought to his plate. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting ''' Lyka, like her daughter Lia, is some sort of what we call a late bloomer. Unlike the other werewolves by her age, she did not transform at her 21st birthday and was once even considered a Nilaktawang Lobo. The Pulang Buwan's near arrival caused and forced her to shapeshift unwillingly. Lyka appears to be larger than normal, she has a snowy white fur matched with a black nose. '''Speed and Agility Lyka is capable of accessing her incredible speed and agility even while in human form. She is able to dodge and catch a bullet with her bare hands. She runs nearly as fast as the speed of the sound. Superhuman Strength According to Celina Argos' gathered tests, a renowned Taong-Lobo scientist who graduated from Harvard, she is ten times stronger than a normal wolf and five times than Eleonora Blancaflor (Lady Elle,) who was titled the strongest then. Enhanced Sense of Hearing Lyka has an exceptional hearing. She managed to hear Noah talking about her beauty and charms in a restroom at the House of Elle, the fashion house wherein they both work before, in spite of the concrete wall between them. Enhanced Sense of Sight Lyka is the only Taong-Lobo shown in the franchise to be able to magnify her vision. Enhanced Sense of Smell When a Lobo shapeshifts, people of their kind nearby can feel it by the scent lingering stronger. Lyka is capable of tracking someone down by just following his or her scent left around. Remus Stone The legendary Remus Stone is ain't some stone anyone can simply lay a finger on. Sole the Huling Bantay has the right and capacity to touch it. The literally fiery stone does not let no one touch its body but Lyka. Accelerated Healing Lyka does not need to go to a doctor with this skill. No wound or disease can hurt her. During the preparation for getting the weapon to save them all, the Remus Stone, she accidentally burned her self; normally, the flame would have killed the Taong-Lobo it wounded. But she was exempted. (Though, Lyka passed out before successfully nursing.) Claws Like any other werewolf, she can change her fingernails into long sharp black claws which usually are used to kill a vampire. Just a deep scratch of their claws on the neck, a vampire could die — that's how deadly a wolf's claws can be. Changing of Eye Color Full wolves have the power to change their eye color whenever they wanted. Yellow is usually the color of their eyes but in the first installment, which is Lobo, white wolves have reddish-orange eyes and the black ones have white or sometimes, plain black. Passing on Powers The whole Blancaflor family is capable of transferring their power to someone. Both Lady Elle, Lyka, and Lia did this. Weaknesses Silver ' Like all the Taong-Lobos in all three installments, Lyka is vulnerable to silver and gets her inhumanly capacity weakened if had a skin contact with the said compound. '''Fire ' During the battle in her mansion, she commanded everyone hid as there were arrows set on fire flying toward their direction. 'Lunar Eclipse ' Unlike the Pulang Buwan which was only seen to occur in Lobo and was said to occur only every five hundred years, the moon's absence during a lunar eclipse or what they call Tagong Buwan (lit. Hiding Moon) doesn't hurt them. It just takes away their abilities and makes them weaker than humans and the phenomenon forces them to too hide. '''Trivia * Both Lyka and Lia Ortega were the respective Itinakdas in their time. * Lyka and Lia were portrayed by the same actress. * The role was not first offered to Angel Locsin but decided to give it to her after transferring to ABS-CBN. * She died for the same reason as Lucille — to protect their daughters from Magnus Imperial. * Lyka's name was derived from the word lycanthropy (which is understandable due to her being a werewolf.) * The dog used as Lyka's wolf alternate in the first season costs more than PHP 250,000. * Celina Argos, the scientist who conducted a test on Lyka, said the Cana X count on her blood is more than a million and tells it is like saying a million wolves are living in her blood.